I want to be free
by Bloody25
Summary: Monkey D. Luffia has Really Wicked life on the Way to Dawn was Luffy Sold as Slave even tough she is a Baby. when she was Three she met her brothers Ace and Sabo and when she was seven she Met her Ticket for freedom Female Luffy different DF
1. chapter 1

**Summary: luffy is a little girl wich was a slave since her birth. after being tortured for almost 3 Years, she got two big brothers a raven boy with freackles, and a blondie with burn scar. with them she had futher 5 years. until a weird pineapple head did come and the were al freed from that place. and got a big family with over 1.600 brothers.**

 **Luffy pov**

I always was alone, in the deep of this cruel world. since i can remember i was an assasin slave. I even died once and came back to live, cause this fucking bastards did fed me two Devil fruits.

when i was three years old. for the first time in my life i saw kindness. my two brothers Ace and Sabo. thats how we came to today where our bright lifes started.

"ne ne Sabo what do you think we are going to do on tomecrows mistion" did luffy say while she looked at all the people on the shore from the window. but the answer coudn't be answered, cause then the owner of the slaves came. and he was a high snoby noble.

"you filth go in town for information. tomorow you are going to kill this man. today you have a free day. understood."

he always gives us a free day before we do important missions. that means if we fail. we are death. but we can't escape either, cause even if they didn't place explosive chackles on us they placed trackers on us.

"{sniff sniff} yosh we do our best. right Ace Sabo shishishishi"

"of course Lu. who do you think we are?" said Ace in a rather mock tone while Sabo chuckled and said " I wonder just why they gave us new cloths"

"yosh let's go"

 **On Mobydick**

Marco had a bad feeling. no, it's more like a feeling that he's been watched but every time Thatch turns around they vanish. it's quite annoying but what can he do and why is a little brat on deck. {sigh} wasn't it supposed to be safe on your own Ship?

Luffy, Ace and Sabo are playing stalk interessting poeple. Luffy found an interessting person with a pineapple head and aproached him. while Ace facepalmed and Sabo laughed akwardly ans said. "hahahah leave it to Luffy to forgett the face of our target. right Ace?" "Yeah that stupid girl" said Ace as he was about to, go to his little cute absulout adorable stupid sister and he swears he doesn't have a sister complex.

"Oh~ Ace look he is SUPER COOL... but he isn't a real pineapple so don't try to eat him... ps. he doesn't taste good belief me" the last part was supppsed to be whisperd but Marco and Thatch heard it anyway wich was the result of an laughing Thatch and an annoyed Marco

"No yoi. I'm human afterall" said Marco and Luffy looked shocked at Marco. Ace sighed and Sabo of his hiding place to explain luffy but there is nothing to explain?

"what's that?" Thatch asked when he pointed on the explosiv chackles on Luffys wrist. Ace and Sabo did go pale.

Marco rise an eyebrow and Luffys face grew cold and distant. "this are explusiv chackles, we are slaves. we got an free day and tomorow we have to kill someone or we will get killed." at the end of the sentence her eyes showed sorrow. Sabo and Ace got tense. Marco saw this and did make a decision. "is that so! why don't you than stay here yoi?" he asked because he knew how much it did hurt to be a slave. he was once a slave himself. but how can a little girl like this have the strenght to smile?

"couse he can track us down. he is going to use us." Luffy didn't show any hesitation when she told Marco. And Whitebeard who did listen was angry. how dare some one to do something this gruesome to a cute brat like this. Ace and Sabo are staring in shock and awe that this could be their chance if just the dumb girl shut up would.

"do you really want to adopt us even thought _I tried to kill Marco?_ " her eyes shone with hope. while everyone looked at her shoked and Whitebeard started to laugh "Gurarararara what do think you could have done. Checky brat?"

"Ace we are going to tell them" Luffy said with a broken voice. and Sabo started talking. "Luffy slipped a seastone pill inside marcos coffe. Right Luffy." Luffy nodded and Ace asked "C... can yo..u for...give us?" Marco froze and looked in his coffe mug. seriously he could smell a hint of salt in his coffe when did...who cares.

"so ? you did warn me. now tell me your names" Luffy looked confused she had a very charp memory thats why she knew about her heriatage and her name and her mother but how come she does want to tell them the only ones she told was Ace and Sabo?

Sabo started " Outlook D. Sabo we are overjoyed to be here" he said polite.

"Gol D. Ace the marine know me under the name Portgas D. Ace." Ace says while smirking.

"Monkey D. Luffia call me Luffy"

all three of them bowed and destroyed the Chackles. Ace with fire from his Devil Fruit. Sabo broke the code for the Chackles. Luffy destroyed them with Haki. and it was a akward silence until Thatch said.

"Wait if you could destroy them why did it only yet?"

 **how is it**

 **its my first fanfict and english isnt my mother langue im actually from German**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne Ne Mango, say why is Thatchy calling you Mama Pineapple can I call you Daddy?" Luffy asked Marco after being a few days on the Moby. all eyes were on Luffy who heard her a few of them did go into hiding while Marco told Ace to Roast Tatchs hair. then he went to Luffy and explained.

"Luffy you can call me Daddy and Thatch is an Asshole, understand?" and Luffy nodded and went to Whitebeard "Grandpops its Story time." called Luffy and Whitebeard looked at luffy proud. after the story time Luffy went to sleep and Whitebeard said "Grandkids sure are nice" and the comanders chuckled at their pops.

with Luffy

Luffy was at the moment happiest kid in the world then he had a Daddy now. Ace and Sabo saw the change in Luffys mood and asked.

"Hey Luffy why did you ask Marco a question like this?" Ace asked unsure but actuell he tought it was funny roasting Thatch.

"Ace Sabo my Brothers I Love really much. but i never had parents. you to should Call Marco Daddy" Luffy reasoned which Sabo understood.

and Sabo told then "You think we should? then how about Dad?" Ace looked at Sabo suprised and tought about Marco he doesn't hate him so why not?

while the tree did go to bed Ace glanced at Luffy the past few days they spent here weren't in vain but Luffy keeps having nightmares and doesn't tell us about them. they are kind of nervous caus Luffy instincts should always be followed he wonders what Luffy doesn't want to tell him and Sabo.

Dream

"Shirorororroro where are you going number 2731 you don't want to be here? sorry little one no one can do. since you are speciel." said a voice while torturing Luffy. sticking nails and pointing a weird serum at Luffys neck. "No Not Again not that everything but no that" Luffy cried out when he saw the big tank of water in the room. he was forced within.

szene change

"Luffy... why... you said we are save her why did you lie Luffy we are here again" Sabo said with an broken voice and Ace glared at Luffy and said "you are a Liar you deserve to die so why are you alive?" then a man who looks like Crazy shit took Luffy with him he wanted to say something but coudn't

Realizty

"Ahhhhhahhhhh AACCE SAABBOOO MAMMMAAAA WUAAAAAAAAAA DAAAADDDDYYY" This was Luffys worst nightmare that he had since a while it didn't just woke Ace and Sabo bot also Marco Izo Haruka Thatch and Namur all of them were hurrying to the room of their lil siblings

"Hush Shhhhh Luffy I'm here why are being a crybaby again. I'm and Sabo are going to protect you" did Ace say and sabo hugged her. but she only really calmed down when The others came and Marco she carefull in his arms took.

when everyone did a new going to sleep Marco stayed with Luffy and the others til morning.

Morning

Luffy woke up in Marcos arms and was condused why was she here. 'oh but this is my room mystery solved and can go back to sleep' tought Luffy but then her nose picked the scent of food and she followed the scent to the kitchen.

when she arrived Thatch welcomed her and gave her pancakes with White choco sauce. "Good morning Luffy are you better now?" Luffy didn't understand why today is such a weird day first Marco then Thatchy.

"What do you mean Thatchy i'm completly fine why should i not be?" asked the little 7 years old. Thatch gave her an Odd look and ansewered. "Because of your nightmare no wonder you look so pal even tough you were a... nevermind but if you have another nightmare come to me cause i'm the fabulous Thatchy or nii~chan oke!" on which She chuckled and said "Thatchy is my brother even if I don'tcha say

nii~chan shishishishi." Thatch was sulking he wanted to be called ni~chani but it can't be helped right? "Thatch~nii I'm hungry" Thatch was overjoiyed by this so he gave more food to her. Haruta who witnessed everything tought to herself 'looks like Luffy has a new weapon against The World'

with Marco...

when Marco woke up he saw to lil kids who were in panic while he couldn't figure out why the whole fuss he wanted to cuddle with Luffy more and then it hit him! "WHERE IS LUFFY" shouted Ace and Sabo while looking under the bed. "Maybe breakfeast?" Marco suggested and all three of them ran to Galley

(don't know what it's called i'm 13 why should i)

when they arrived Luffy was happily eating her pancakes and greeted them "Daddy Ace~nii Sabo~nii good morning" Ace and Sabo's cheeks heated. while Marco looked at Thatch who had an smug grin on his face.

_

 **so how do you like it**

 **to be honest I screwed up**

 **Luffy has a mythica zoan devil fruit but i forgot the other one someone a idea it should be parametica like**

 **Tele Tele no mi. but I wanted to give it to Sabo so you can decide**

 **1\. Sabo and Ace mera mera no mi same devilfruit and Luffy tele tele no mi and other Df**

 **2.Ace Mera Mera no mi Sabo Tele Tele no mi Luffy other devil fruit plus ???**

 **3\. Sabo Lightning bird Ace Fire Wolf Luffy other DF plus???**

 **4\. Sabo??? Ace fire Luffy other DF plus???**


	3. Chapter 3

**with Luffy...**

It was a normal day on the Moby Dick. corection as normal as the Devil trio it allows. the Trio is already one month with the Whitebeard pirates and they must say... these three are pure Evil. In the first Izo was pranked after that the 16th Division, 15th, 14th, and this did go on until all Divisions were pranked except the 1th Division. and Marco looked the rest of the very smug. let's start the flashback.

 **Day one 16th Division**

When Izo woke up she knew there was something off cause... no clue but something is off very off... maybe it's because her whole division was wearing make up? '... nope I'm still dreaming' and went to sleep after one hour Luffy woke Izo up, It was rare to see Izo over sleep but that was't everything when Izo came to galley every single one was met with an Girl which had Long Black tied together. Red Lip gloss and a red summer dress. to say the whole division had Make up and Kimonos on and Izo was like a girl fron Southblue Yep.

 **That was the work of Luffy.**

 **Day two 15th Division**

Fossa was next. When Fossa took the shower he had green hair like the rest of his Division and what happened next is nothing compared the green hair then there was glue on the bench where the 15th Division sat for fishing. just to find out they don't have fisher duty.

 **Ace was here**

 **Day three 14th Division.**

Speed Jiru was very tense. then he just knew that the 'Devils' are going to prank him. while he was eating breakfest he didn't took notice of a kid with messy blond hair under the Table who was openning his shoes what caused him to fall when he went to bathroom. not only was he the laughning stook in the moment, he could also see the smirk on Sabo's face. oh how he haited the day. after the incidient Sabo put a slimebucket on top of the bathroom door. in short when Speed Jiru opened the door was a fast slimy Jiru chasing whatever he saw.

 **Sabo got you!**

after this the brats were scolded by Whitebeard and they promised no pranks 'this month' anymore.

 **with** **Marco...**

Marco was starting to wonder where his brats were. so he asked Thatch who answered with a joke, getting some hits by Izo. ever since Luffy pranked Izo. Thatch would space out and checking his girly brother out.

after some time Marco found them with Blamenco. but when Marco asked 'what are you doing' silence was heard.

Luffy took Marco in the kitchen. in the kitchen Luffy looked at Thatch and Izo she looked proud. and Marco burst out laughning. "Hahahahsha serio..usly you did this. Hey Thatch give us some Meat you can check out your lover later" Marco said while Thatch blushed and Izo looked at Marco as if he was crazy.

While Luffy was eating. Marco did studied his daughter, he sighed in relief to see that the dark bags under her eyes are gone, means she is sleeping well again. he was relative happy until a certain red head ship was in sight.

 **with Luffy...**

Luffy was really happy then she had the feeling that something good is to happen, when she saw the unfamiliar ship aproach and her daddy stiffen. Which means there is fun on this ship. she decided to travell trough shadows and visit the Red force, and when she was. She saw a Red haired man who looked like he was in the twenties. she asked politly "Hey Tomato hair who is the Captain of this Ship?" and everyones jaw dropped. wonder why?

the first one to awaken from his shock is Shanks, who was kind of depressed. cause a y'know when a brat comes out of no where calls you Tomato hair and asks who the captain is. so he decided not to go down by a brat like her so he resorted with "I'm the Captain from here Brat problem? My name is Shanks would you like to be my friend?" he wanted to look scary but was overhelmed with her cuteness. luffy ansewered simple "sure weirdoes are always welcomed to my family" confused if that was a compliment or not he decided it should be so he took her hand and.went to kitchen. leaving a shocked crew and facepalming first mate on deck.


End file.
